Unmanned Underwater Vehicles (UUV) are effective in both commercial and military operations. A shortcoming of UUVs however is that due to cost and size, it is difficult to provide enough fuel and/or battery storage to power and propel the UUV and its payload for extended periods of time. The art would therefore benefit from an improved power and propulsion system for UUVs.